Fuera de este mundo
by Maruka15
Summary: Implementarse, es difícil para quien ha vivido en la sombra, la historia de Tea, analiza los conflictos sociales a través de diversas relaciones en la Universidad.
1. Chapter 1

**Fuera de este mundo **

**Introducción.**

Se han puesto a pensar, ¿en lo rápido qué pasa un tren?, sé que muchos de ustedes, no habrán notado la leve diferencia entre la línea del ferrocarril, y el asiento de espera, ya que todos estamos pensando en cosas triviales mientras hacemos la fila para entrar, a veces ni siquiera es una fila sino una aglomeración de personas, pero esa aglomeración nos hacía perder por unos instantes en el aire, nos hacía un todo, pero al fin y al cabo ¿qué era ser un todo?.

Espero que alguien que lea esto, lo haga. Lo digo con el mayor desahogo del mundo, porque he ido perdiendo mi filantropía hacia las personas, se ha ido consumiendo entre los dolores de la vida, y la gente que va hiriendo por ahí (ese es el costo que pagamos por convivir).

Pero no es del tren de lo que quiero hablar. Me he ido perdiendo, a través de los amores que uno va teniendo progresivamente. Quizás hubo mejores tiempo, pero esté es el ahora.

Una minúscula capa de sentimientos cubren mi corazón. Pensarán que es normal, porque uno se va volviendo frío. Mientras más lo hieren, más duro se hace el corazón (o así dicen las lenguas de doble filo).

El tren va a velocidad alta, y surge la desesperación, mientras más rápido va, uno más se quiere acercar, y era el vértigo, sí, el vértigo mis queridos amigos, te atrae, te consume, te dilata, porque en ese momento ya no quieres ser parte de nada, y en lo único que puedes pensar, es en lanzarte a través de las vías, y desaparecer, entre las miles de personas a tu alrededor. Convertirte en la nada, era lo más satisfactorio. Ya uno no sentía, ya uno no pensaba; pero, para los más afortunados (ya no sé, si es valentía o cobardía) ese vértigo no te consume del todo, y no te lanzas, te agarras del único acto de bondad que has obtenido, de este mundo. En fin, entonces sólo pasa frente a ti, y alguien más, que está alado tuyo, se lanza. Tu saboreaste por un instante esa brisa, esa libertad, abriste los ojos hacia el cielo, y (en mi caso) pensé que había algo más en la vida, que no fuera amor, que esa no era la mayor desdicha del mundo. Entonces cabeceé, y mire a mi alrededor, las personas se acumulaban, había un túmulo de personas anónimas a mi alrededor, que vieron con horror aquel cuerpo mutilado. No lo describiré, puede que sea demasiado perturbador, y aún vive en mí, la imagen del joven que se lanzó, pero puedo decir, que en su expresión no había nada, ni tristeza, ni felicidad. Su mirada se enfatizaba hacia el tren.

Estás cosas nunca se olvidan; no es que me alegre que esa persona no fuera yo, porque de seguro, en algún instante de su vida, alguien lo tuvo que querer, y alguien, viendo las noticias, estará llorando, y me imagino el rostro de su pérdida, ahogado en llanto, cuando note que esa persona (y teniendo aún la esperanza de que no fuera), ya no está más en éste mundo. Entonces se dará cuenta de que en verdad significaba algo para ella. Y aunque no fuese así, sería una lastima, que no tuviera a nadie.

Era muy desagradable, ver como la gente se iba deshumanizando, como si ya no les perturbara ver en las noticias, ese acto tan indecoroso ¡Como si fuera tan normal! ¿Qué normal había de qué alguien se lance por las vías del tren? ¿Qué de normal había, que alguien se deprimiría a tal grado de perder el valor por sí mismo? ¿Por qué eran tan indiferentes?. "Cada uno vive su vida como puede" dicen, ¿Pero acaso eso te daba derecho a bajar la mirada ante el dolor ajeno? o ¿Jugar con los sentimientos de los demás?.

Los días siguientes se me hicieron pesados, las manos me parecían piedras, las pulseras cadenas, la ropa uniforme, me sentía presa en mi propia soledad. Y les aseguro, que quien se haya sentido así, tendría que hacer un gran esfuerzo por levantarse. No es que diga que mi vida fuera mala, en realidad creo que lo tenía todo, y aún así sentía que no tenía nada. Era infeliz.

La mañana del lunes, me había levantado tan temprano, que tal vez, hasta a mi me sorprendió. Y creo que a veces lamento haberlo hecho. Aquel día conocí a Yami. Tal vez no me fije bien, en él, o tal vez, no quise analizarlo, porque tenía la leve esperanza de que no me iba lastimar ¡Porque debía creer que alguien ahí afuera, sería mi amigo sin ser egoísta! No es que lo culpo, realmente creo que él no tenía la culpa, tal vez, fue mi negligencia, mis sueños de creer en alguien, lo que hizo que todo fallara.

Para serles sincera, me da la impresión que todo ocurrió tan rápido, pero a la ves tan lento, que algunas cosas me parecen inverosímil, hasta hoy. Aún no comprendo del todo ciertos detalles, que ya a mi edad, cualquier joven, podría cubrirse, para que ningún hombre o mujer la lastimara de nuevo.

Él tenía ciertos gustos, y una determinación, que cualquier persona, fuera capaz de admirar. Y ¡Guau!, era de ese tipo de hombres, que te podían impresionar.

Al principio todo iba bien, él se dedicaba a conocerme, pero yo no lo hacía (creo que ese fue mi mayor error). Porque desde varias relaciones anteriores, me había propuesto a no preguntar sobre su pasado, y sólo saber lo netamente necesario. Aunque, creo que ahora ni siquiera recuerdo su oficio. Ni tampoco su edad. De seguro tendrá unos veinte. Esto les parecerá raro, o tal vez no, quien sabe.

Aquel día caminamos, y hablamos de temas triviales, creo que de uno y otro libro, aunque fue justamente por un libro que yo había intervenido hablar con él, era: La metamorfosis, de Franz Kafka. Suena irónico, porque creo que después de todo lo que pasó, estoy sufriendo una metamorfosis. Me gusto su análisis, así comenzamos a salir un poco más.

Les advierto que ésta no es una gran historia. Ni siquiera creo, que yo tenga una gran historia que contar. Pero si de algo les sirve saber porque la necesito contar, es porque escribir, era la única forma que mataba el alma, y me sentía libre.

* * *

**Maruka15:** Fuera de este mundo, es un fic autobiográfico, tal vez algunos se pregunten porque una desconocida, quisiera hacer un fic autobiográfico, (hasta mi me sonaría un poco petulante esa idea), pero hago esto, porque creo que alguien ahí afuera, si bien, tal vez no pueda comprenderme, me leerá, y pueda que saque algo bueno de esto, o puede que quizás a nadie le llamé la menor atención, si esto es capaz de conseguir a un amigo o amiga, lo agradecería.

Sé que el personaje de Atem, no es el mejor para escoger, pero es el que más se le acercaba en la realidad.

Yo admiro demasiado a Atem, y creo que este chico no le llegará nunca a los tobillos.

Por cierto, respecto a éste fic, ya al final diré algunas cosas que suenan como fantasía y les explicaré más detalladamente lo que sucedió en la realidad. Intentaré escribirlo, de forma muy objetiva, ciertos hechos, que en verdad me marcaron. Por otro lado, espero que mi subjetivismo, a través de los pensamientos de el personaje principal, pueda lograr que entiendan un poco más mi situación. Como decía Akira Kurosawa: "Es difícil ser objetivos, cuando uno es parte de lo sucedido", bien la frase no es literal, lo saqué de alguna u otra película de él, y esa era la idea principal. Para quien la conozco, le agradecería de antemano que me la dijera. Y para quien no conozca quien era Akira Kurosawa. Fue uno de los más grandes cinematográficos que tuvo Japón. Y si les interesa, les recomendaría Ran ¡Tiene un estupendo guión y una gran trama!. Disculpen si me voy a veces fuera del tema.

Por cierto quiero agradecer a DarkYamiAtem (espero ese sea su seudónimo), para serles sincera, hace mucho que no escribo, ella me animó a escribir. Si bien no me considero buena escribiendo, sino más bien una aficionada a la lectura y al cine, y bueno como decía Charles Chaplin: "Todos somos unos aficionados. La vida es tan corta que no da para más".

Subiré el siguiente capítulo a más tardar el lunes, pero considero, que una breve introducción no está mal.

Gracias por los que leen.


	2. Recuerdos

**Capítulo I**

**Recuerdos**

**"Andábamos sin buscarnos, pero sabiendo que andábamos para encontrarnos" **

**(Julio Cortazar)**

El día se balanceaba, por las cuerdas del destino; ¡¿destino?!, la verdad no sé si creer en algo como eso, pero de todos modos lo escribo así, porque no tengo otra forma de explicarlo.

Gorgias, decía que nada existe. Si algo existiera, no podría ser conocido por el hombre. Si algo existente pudiese ser conocido, sería imposible expresarlo con el lenguaje humano (con esto me refiero a lo del destino). Muchos dirán que es un escéptico, y puede parecerlo (o en realidad lo es), y algunas cosas, por más que las intente explicar, no podrán captarlo en su totalidad, porque ni yo lo puedo aún. Porque mi lenguaje es limitado. Fuera de este ámbito, (sólo quería dejar en claro, que muchas cosas ya no constan de razón sino de medios que están fuera de nuestro alcance, es decir: conocer personas de manera extraordinaria).

El día parecía prometedor, y todo a mi alrededor, era favorable, no sé como llegué a conocer a éste "chico", pero fue por el mismo medio que les escribo ahora (el internet).

Vivía en un lugar fuera de lo habitual. Y no lo supe hasta después, pero no avanzaré en eso ahora.

La llegada del lunes, fue cálido, había regresado a la soledad que me correspondía. Las celebraciones de fin de curso habían acabado, así que decidí investigar cosas por internet, no había nada prometedor, aparte de aprender algo de música. Éste chico, me interesó por alguna que otra publicación, y empecé hablar con él. Teníamos ciertos gustos iguales, y tan diferentes a la vez. Bien, para ser más claros, ambos teníamos ciertas rutinas, y entonces nos comprendíamos. Una en realidad fue la que nos unió, aunque fue una simple excusa, para planear un encuentro, y era el baile, acá le decimos "pump it".

Sí, el baile suele unir personas, aunque parezca raro, lo primero que me dijo, y jamás lo olvidaré fue: "Debes estar segura de implementarte más en este medio, porque aquí nadie te tiene piedad". Y ahora entiendo perfectamente aquello. Al principio creí, que era una mera exageración, pero nunca lo fue. Él lo sabía.

Él ya no participaba en nada de esto, y no lo supe hasta después. Pero fui la primera persona que comenzó a entrenar, sí, así parece... O al menos eso me dijo, tampoco tengo porque dudar de aquello, ya que era un poco insociable.

No nos volvimos hablar hasta después de un buen tiempo.

Ya acabado todas las celebraciones de fin de curso, y de ser mi último año colegial. Ingresé a la facultad de Derecho, en la Universidad, y para serles sincera, es un mundo completamente hostil. Aquí hay muchos hipócritas, rectificó, en que no son todos, pero si una gran mayoría. Y no caí a la cuenta en primera estancia de ello.

Lo que quieren son votos, para sus campañas políticas, así que muchos se te acercan, suelen ser amistosos, y el semestre algo agradable, pero cuando termina todo esto, ya ni recuerdan quien eres. "Eres uno más del partido", es desagradable la idea, pero es así. Y muchos pagamos, para que los fondos, sean mal empleados, como en fiestas, cosa común en cualquier Universidad, hasta puedo decir, que en los sistemas políticos de toda nación, usan de manera errónea los fondos, que nosotros mismo invertimos, para que sean de provecho en general. (Así es como esto es una cadena; primero empiezan con pequeños grupos en la Universidad, donde lo único que les importan son ellos mismos, hasta que en algún momento, en verdad lleguen a ser grandes candidatos, y las personas voten por ellos), nadie advierte eso en el principio, en realidad yo no. Y les explicaré porque. En la secundaria, aunque las personas sean hostiles, no necesitaban de mí, a menos que fueran cosas como deberes, y en realidad yo no les tomaba en cuenta, y no se los daba. Pero en la Universidad, no tomarlos en cuenta, es imposible, ¡son como unas garrapatas!, hasta que en verdad no obtengan lo que quieren, no te dejarán en paz.

Cuando ingresé a esta nueva institución, donde me había imaginado, mejores relaciones sociales. No fue así. En primera hay mucha gente que va ahí, y no sabe a que va, se desvía por estas campañas políticas. O por otro lado, va, y cree que es el colegio. También están los que creen saber, pero en realidad no saben. Los que saben, y necesitan que todos se enteren de que saben. Y los que saben, pero les gusta aprehender más.

Para explicar un poco más mi medio (porque fue justamente mi medio, el que me hizo lanzarme a las manos de Yami), les diré, que antes de ingresar a la Universidad, estuve en un pre - universitario. Esto es casi lo mismo, sólo que necesitas dar unas pruebas, para ver si estás apto, aunque la mayoría de materias, son una pérdida de tiempo, exceptuando una o dos.

Cuando acabó todo este ajetreo, volví hablarme con Yami, y esta vez quedamos en vernos en un parque comercial, en el centro de la ciudad. Aunque la razón por la que nos vimos, fue porque un ex novio mío, andaba que me molestaba para que le devuelva su consola, y aunque no lo supe al principio, él era uno de los amigos de mi ex novio. Habían estudiado en el mismo colegio. Así que él, me hizo el favor de entregárselo, y cosa que realmente me dio satisfacción, porque volverlo a ver !No!, para mí era fatal, me había lastimado, dejándome por otra chica, para que ésta nunca lo aceptara (Lo de la consola era una excusa para volver acercarse a mí). En fin, cuando nos reunimos, le di la consola de videojuego.

La primera vez que lo vi, me sonreí a mí misma, me parecía gracioso el hecho de que estaba en frente mío (donde están ubicadas las maquinas de baile), esperando a alguien, y yo justamente estaba detrás.

Lo llamé, le dije: Mira hacia atrás. Y él se viró, y se acercó a mí.

Lo primero que me dijo fue:

- Tu no pierdes el tiempo ¡eh!-

- No, el tiempo es preciado, y hay tanto por leer, que no me alcanza -

Lo primero que pensé al verlo, o en realidad fue antes, es que era corpulento y de gran tamaño. Sí, lo era pero no como en mi imaginación. El entrena en el gimnasio de su Universidad, es un físico culturista junior. Y no se veía nada mal. Por cierto, no vamos en la misma Universidad, y de eso me alegro un poco, hace que el peso de todo esto sea más llevadero.

Lo del libro era una excusa, creo que lo abrí en el último momento, porque me sentía tan nerviosa de que se me acercara, ¡Y se sentara alado mío!, que tuve que buscar un libro para fingir. El libro que leía para ese entonces era "La insoportable levedad del ser", o eso creo, aunque no es necesario que lo diga.

Hablamos de cosas triviales, hasta que en un determinado momento, recordé de alguna forma a mi ex mejor amiga. Sí, me imagino que los que leen esto, pensarán que he dejado muchas cosas atrás, y que parecen importante, ¡Puf!, y para mí ella era importante. Así que al contarlo, desconsoladamente, se me salían las lágrimas, por más que hubiese intentado retenerlas. Él sólo me observaba, creo que dijo alguna que otra frase de aliento, la verdad no recuerdo con exactitud, qué, pero eso me calmó. Cambiamos de tema.

Ahora que lo pienso, en alguna parte del libro que les acabo de mencionar; "La insoportable levedad del ser", decía Teresa, la esposa de un Doctor, que temía por dentro, que en algún momento, venga otra mujer y le llore, entonces él acabaría enamorándose de ella, y la dejaría. Sé que suena raro, pero tal vez esté acto de confesión, nos unió en primera instancia porque cuando le lloré, tal vez, puede ser, que él haya visto en mí, algo realmente fascinante, algo que debía descubrir por sí mismo, o sólo pueden ser meras conjeturas. Ya me encargaré de estos sentimientos más adelante.

Después de eso bailamos un rato, y él me hizo perder una ficha, por lo que me compró una (me hubiera gustado conservarla). Pasamos a caminar, lo irónico, es que en conversaciones anteriores, él me decía que ese lugar era su favorito, y que antes pasaba ahí todo el tiempo. Lo que fue algo raro, porque yo siempre iba, y jamás lo había visto.

El lugar era agradable, era como parte de un puerto, y un gran centro de entretenimiento. Es demasiado vasto, y a la mayoría de los habitantes de la ciudad les gustaba ir. Por lo menos a mí, me encantaba, era mi lugar preferido. Uno podía ir y sentarse por las rejillas que dividen entre el mar y tú, y cerrar los ojos, oliendo la brisa, con sensación a libertad. Y aunque la ciudad fuera caliente, eso te reconfortaba.

Caminamos por la parte de abajo (el lugar se divide como en dos escaleras, una superior y la otra inferior), a mi me parecía algo gracioso, porque el mar lo podías apreciar en la parte superior, y en la inferior, donde yo más pasaba mi tiempo, se encontraba un lago artificial, y créanme, cuando les digo, que para mí, ese lugar era la paz armoniosa, que tranquilizaba mi alma.

Aunque ame el mar, nunca me gustaron del todo las playas. Las olas, me intranquilizaban, pero pasaba diferente con los lagos. Los lagos, me devolvían un minuto de toda mi vida robada. Es como cuando uno va caminando por el desierto, buscando saciedad, y cuando la encuentra, va corriendo hacia ella, con sus últimas fuerzas, es así con éste lago artificial. En medio de todas las murallas de la ciudad (un mundo superfluo), donde me sentía seca, y sin vida, caminaba y vagaba hasta el lago, y podía recobrar esas fuerzas, que de alguna forma se me acababan porque yo misma no quería adaptarme.

Así que inevitablemente lo sustraje a éste mundo mío, le permití entrar en mi lugar sagrado, es que no había otro modo, porque con él o sin él, yo hubiera ido. Ahora tal vez piensen que ese no es mí mundo, porque muchas otras personas pasarán por ahí, y no será del todo mío, y su razonamiento es correcto, pero lo que quiero decir, es que él podría ver una esencia diferente cuando yo estuviera ahí, como mi yo verdadero, abriéndose sólo para él. Sólo para que él observe que en las demás personas aún hay cosas admirables, y hermosas del cual podemos compartir.

En aquel lago, habitaban patos blancos, y otros de colores, con sus pintorescas manchas. En alguno que otro asiento se acercaban, para que los niños les dieran de comer. Entonces me fijé en la mirada perdida de Yami, mientras los observaba de lejos.

- Cuando era pequeño tenía un pato, se llamaba Patricio -

- ¿Un pato?, ¿hablas de un pato como mascota? -Reí.

- Sí, un pato, era como mi mejor amigo -

- ¿Aún lo tienes?-

- No -

- ¿Qué sucedió?-

- Un día, me lo comí -me quedé atónita. Lo decía sin remordimiento.

- ¿Te comiste a tu mascota?, eso es muy cruel... -

- No tenía opción, era comerlo, o que me peguen -

- ¿Te pegaban por no comerte a tu pato?, ¿Acaso no tienen noción de la sensibilidad?-

Ambos nos quedamos mudos, o por lo menos, desde ese instante, dejé de verlo a la cara, tal vez porque me sentía un poco decepcionada, o no quería enterarme de que a veces, por difícil que fuera, teníamos que hacer cosas, que no nos gustarán para sobrevivir; pero por más que me lo dijera a mí misma ¡No me hacía sentir mejor!, no me hacía sentir mejor, que un animal con el que compartí momentos, tenga que alimentarme de él hora, ¡No!, era simplemente imperdonable. Me hubiera aguantado la paliza, antes que comerme a mi propia mascota, aunque digan que los animales, no tienen consciencia, ¡Qué carajos importaba!, yo sí, y sólo por el hecho de que yo lo tuviera, tenía que respetar, un vínculo de amistad con mi mascota. Ya sé, muchos pensarán que es una exageración ¡Y piensen lo que quieran!, pero hubiera preferido mil veces, aguantarme la paliza, que justificar el hecho de haberme comido a mi propio pato, ¡Hasta me daba asco pensarlo!

Después de aquello, llamó a alguien del gimnasio, y por un instante me sentí importante, que las cosas en verdad podrían salir bien, porque prefirió pasar la tarde conmigo, e ir al gimnasio luego. De ahí para adelante, sólo caminamos, yo tenía un peluche, algo raro, parecía un híbrido de diversos animales. Pero por alguna razón me parecía hermoso, se llama: Mico, le puse así, porque tenía algo de mono con jirafa. Me agradó la compañía de Yami. Me daba una satisfacción, una alegría.

Pero en total, las cosas en él no me impresionaron... Y creo que tampoco hubiera estado con él, si me hubiese sabido adaptar a las circunstancias en la Universidad. Pero realmente no lo soportaba.

Así que para ponerlo más claro, él tenía carro, me venía a ver por la parada de la estación de una metro, que estaba debajo de mi Universidad, donde había toda clase de personas, sobre todo, ladrones que salían de los colegios públicos. Y en ese instante, mientras estaba parada firme, y a veces me fumaba un cigarrillo, sentía ¡Que era una puta!, que nuestra relación, no era tan diferente a los de mi facultad. Ellos necesitaban un voto, y yo le sacaba provecho de eso. Era lo mismo con Yami, él me venía a ver en un carro, me llevaba y me traía, y de pago teníamos sexo. Lo horrendo, es que aunque lo sabía, me prestaba para eso, lo hacía, porque por esas horas, lejos de la Universidad, me sentía fuera de este mundo...

* * *

**Maruka15:** Antes que nada, agradezco a _**ClariEleven**_ y _**atemxanzulove **_por haber leído mi introducción. Se los agradezco de corazón, sus comentarios me animaron a seguir la historia, porque la verdad a veces es difícil seguir con esto, porque, de vez en cuando, sólo quiero dejarlo en el fondo de un baúl y enterrarlo, y no volverlo a tocar.

Por cierto, la historia no va en orden, porque si fuese así, creo que no acabaría nunca, al intentar poner todo de manera lógica (porque de todas formas muchas cosas me parecieron ilógicas). De ahora en adelante, subiré los capítulos los días Lunes, a más tardar el Miércoles. Pero de esos días no pasarán.

Muchas gracias por los que leen.


	3. Estás ahí, pero no estás

**Capítulo 2**

**Estás ahí, pero no estás**.

_**"Y era como si los dos hubiéramos estado viviendo en pasadizos o túneles paralelos, sin saber que íbamos el uno al lado del otro, como almas semejantes en tiempos semejantes, para encontrarnos al fin de esos pasadizo, de una escena pintada por mí, como clave destinada a ella sola, como un secreto anuncio de que ya estaba yo allí y que los pasadizos se habían por fin unidos y que la hora del encuentro había llegado"(Ernesto Sabato- El túnel)**_

Los días no fueron distintos, avanzábamos con la rapidez de dos enamorados, buscando una forma de huir al mundo, y salvaguardar nuestro "amor", o al menos eso yo creía. Pero la realidad era muy diferente, y no es que no lo supiera, digamos, sabía que yo le interesaba, que de alguna forma lo hacía. Supongo que le llamaba la atención, mi determinación por el cine, la música o los libros, claro debo admitir que en música de los 70, 80 y 90, él me ganaba. Hasta sentía cierta envidia cuando tocaba alguna canción por la radio o de su colección, y él con avidez podía descifrar de que banda era, en que año se publicó, bajo que circunstancias y el acogimiento del público ¡Y creo que hasta ahora es algo que no deja de admirarme!, no podría decir, si en realidad era humildad cuando decía que en realidad no sabía nada, o simplemente, era orgullo hacia sí mismo.

No sé, de las personas muy reservadas se puede esperar todo, es como si hubiera un mural, en donde ambos nos dividíamos. Por ejemplo, recuerdo una vez que caminábamos en el lugar de nuestro primer encuentro, y uno podía sentir la frágil brisa del río pasar por el rostro. Y entonces de alguna forma, o no sé como, yo me desprendía del mundo, o de la situación. Claro, no supe esto, hasta que un día por mensaje de texto (algo usual entre los dos, no dar la cara, pero si mandar mensajes), que parecía estar ahí, y al mismo tiempo no estar, era una situación complicada, porque a mi me costaba implementarme con los demás, y de alguna forma en mi diáfano pensar, decía, que tal vez el silencio, era la mejor manera de comunicarme, que el sintiera que estoy ahí, porque hablando de temas superfluos él jamás verá a mi verdadero yo, y eso me fastidiaba, porque yo quería mostrarme entera ante él.

Sin juzgarlo, sin escatimar las probabilidades de las decepciones, yo simplemente quería ingresar a su mundo, aunque siempre me mantenía a la distancia, no porque quisiera, sino porque en relaciones anteriores, inmiscuirme en el pasado no ayudaba a la conexión entre ambos, o bueno, en realidad siempre terminaba por enterarme que ellos se lo contaban a alguien más, o algo por el estilo. Aparte, aunque odiará analizar a las personas (porque cuando hacemos eso, buscamos intereses que nos beneficien, y llevemos la delantera aunque sirve también para defendernos), noté cierta, aversión hacia su pasado, y noté entonces, que había un límite entre él y yo; un:"hasta aquí te permito ingresar", entonces con justa razón, yo me quedaba algo distanciada, absorta, ante la defensa sobre su pasado.

Lo que más aprecio, aunque suene una antítesis, era estar en su carro. Era otro nivel, era como si subirme, no tendría retorno, entonces el encendía la radio, y yo le subía el volumen, y a las 6 de la tarde, que era lo usual para irme a dejar, ambos, éramos nosotros mismos, sin disfraces, sin pasados, sin mentiras, entonces él soltaba alguno que otro relato, y creo que lo comenzó hacer, porque yo lo había hecho con anterioridad. Uno de esos, que es el que más recuerdo, fue cuando pasamos justo por la casa de una de sus primeras novias, o algo por el estilo. Entonces él comenzó a contarme, que la vida de ella, paso a ser, complicada, ahora tenía un hijo, era madre soltera, no vivía en un buen lugar. A veces (aunque en el carro no lo percibía) lo hacía como aludir a que nunca me iba hacer daño, a que iba en serio.

Pero en su carro me sentía, libre, abría la ventana completamente, cosa que mis padres detestan (y siempre vamos con aire acondicionado), y mi pelo se expandía por todo el lugar, ya que era largo, a veces cuando teníamos sexo se molestaba porque solía enrredarse con el. Pero todos estos pequeños detalles me llenaban, y me resultaba difícil comprender, como él no se daba cuenta de que yo era feliz a su lado, que en realidad ambos no estábamos ahí, es decir, ambos no estábamos en éste mundo. Éramos, por un breve parpadear de segundos, inmortales, en un mundo lleno de imperfectos. Estábamos fuera de éste mundo.

No sé, que él habrá dejado por mí, o si en realidad habrá hecho algún sacrificio, pero siempre había algo mal. Algo que llamamos sexto sentido, y que por alguna extraña razón la lógica siempre lo vence, cuando en ella prima nuestra salvación.

No digo que sean impulsos, porque los impulsivos (como yo, lo aclaro, porque tengo ese defecto), siempre estamos a un paso de auto destruirnos. El sexto sentido vendría a ser nuestra defensa hacia la supervivencia sin dolor. Algo así. En todo caso, yo también ando improvisando con esto de "vivir".

El problema fue, que muchas cosas que coordinaban o coexistían juntas, dejaban de ser así, cuando aparecía éste sexto sentido, entonces todo se volvía lúgubre, y no comprendía las situaciones en que me estaba metiendo.

Yami ocultaba cosas, y no sé que era, pero estoy casi segura de eso, o en sí su familia. No era mi imaginación.

Éramos de estratos sociales diferentes, o eso diría la gente al ver donde vivimos. En el sector donde vivo, nos llaman "pelucones", y dónde él vive, es uno de los lugares más peligrosos que hay en la ciudad. No diré nombre por confidencialidad. Y tampoco dije éste detalle a algunos de mis compañeros, o a mis padres.

La complejidad en la que vivíamos era ardua, porque no nos veíamos siempre, nuestra comunicación era mensajes de textos por internet o celular, nuestros sentimientos eran palabras, y la relación, sólo una mera expectativa, dicho sea de paso; una posibilidad, a "ser", por ende, me auto defendía, de una manera distante, a lo que él llamaba estar ahí, o no estar. Dejé de decirle todo. Y con ello conseguí distanciarme de la relación, o bien eran temas superficiales.

Lloré mucho por eso, era lo único que podía hacer, porque no puedes obligar al otro a poner de su parte, pero él tampoco se alejaba definitivamente de mí. Creo, que la ilusión de abril, mayo y principios de junio, me daban la esperanza para aguantar las circunstancias, que se aproximaron en Julio.

Para Julio, las cosas empeoraron no nos vimos un mes entero, y mi comportamiento fue más tenso. En total, no hacía nada más que llorar por las noches, y maldecir, el tiempo. Él, me hacía promesas de que todo esto estaría mejor para agosto, que una vez que terminara su competencia del gimnasio, las cosas volverían hacer como antes. Pero fui tonta. Creo, que lo que más lamenté, fue alejar a alguien que en verdad quería por él.

En esos meses, se me hacía crucial la relación, veía que en cualquier momento él me pediría ser su novia, pero en Colombia, vivía el hombre que más amaba, y con quien había soportado un montón de peripecias, en realidad, todo lo que hice fue por impulso, porque muy en el fondo, quería la seguridad de estar con alguien, y pese a que éste chico, llamado Yugi, me quisiera lo suficiente y yo a él. No era capaz en mi nuevo medio, adaptarme y avanzar sola, y las complicaciones con él, me hicieron sacarlo brutalmente de mi vida.

Le dije algo terrible, algo que lo lamenté mucho. Le dije: "He sido una tonta, porque he dejado que un hombre tenga sexo conmigo, y después de eso, decirme que no podremos vernos", él sólo me respondió dos palabras: "Estúpida, mentirosa", y me eliminó de todas las redes sociales. No tuve como localizarlo. Y tampoco lo hice, me dije a mi misma, que el tiempo lo curaría, pero muy en el fondo, la experiencia me ha dicho, que el tiempo es un arma de doble filo, o apacigua las cosas o las termina destruyendo del todo.

Y en lo que dije, tenía razón, creo que su ausencia, era una mera excusa para alejarse. Y en Julio me la pase mal.

No fue hasta que llegó mi cumpleaños, cuando técnicamente le obligué a venir. Fue un día agradable. Conoció a mi familia, y a mis pocos amigos. Pero eso lo celebré el día sábado.

El día Lunes 15, que era mi verdadero cumpleaños, las cosas se pusieron peor . Yo con mi carácter infantil, siempre jugaba y decía que quería que me tratasen como adulto, pero eran bromas, me gustaba ser así. A las doce, esperé algún feliz cumpleaños, pero las cosas se pusieron terrible. Y terminamos discutiendo. No recuerdo porque se inició, sólo recuerdo que con sarcasmo, y de manera muy fría, me dijo: "Bienvenida al mundo de los adultos", y se desconectó de donde estábamos hablando. Esa noche, no paré de llorar, no dormí, y desde entonces todo fue de mal en peor.

Recordaba que ya con anterioridad, había caído en el alcohol, por mis compañeros en la Universidad, desde entonces tuve la confianza absoluta en Yami, fue porque un día un chico, iba abusar sexualmente de mí, estaba muy poco consciente, y con poco esfuerzo logré llamar a Yami. Corrió en el carro a verme. Le conté lo sucedido y no me juzgo, me sentí segura a su lado.

Aunque con mis compañeros, a quienes llamaba amigos, me fallaron. Aún recuerdo lo que dijeron. Y me sentí traicionada.

Pero fue justamente ése recuerdo, lo que me hizo justificar sus malos actos, y actitudes desde entonces: El hecho de que me haya salvado.

Lo que más me carcomió la mente, fue el sexo sin ser algo, porque no sé. Me adelanté a los hechos, y salieron mal. Dicen que con el paso del tiempo, la mujer tiene menos que lamentar, y se abre más libremente ante esto, pero ése no es mi caso, a mi me afectó. Todo. Y no creo que me recuperé en mucho tiempo.

Según Yami, era virgen, y creo que hasta eso mintió. Pero no abarcaré ése tema ahora.

¿Han sentido desvanecerse? Así me sentía poco a poco, como si dentro de un lago fuera Ofelia, y me tragara el agua mis propios sentimientos ¿A dónde iré? ¿Cuántas más decepciones?, Necesitaba respirar un poco. Un poco... La distancia, por primera vez, la aberreaba. Era tan poco sutil. Ya antes me había hecho grandes estragos, maldita distancia, a veces efímera, y a veces eterna ¿He de estar a salvo? Pero ¿A salvo de qué?, porque no encuentro la paz en mí, por la impaciencia del tiempo. Los minutos son cadenas de mensajes, donde aguardo una respuesta. Su indiferencia me mata, me carcome el sentimiento, me impacta su orgullo, es como si me aprisionaran las horas esperando una respuesta, pariendo una esperanza. ¿A dónde irá ésta esperanza? ¿Dónde mueren los sentimientos? Si él ya no vale la pena...

Sueno como una chica que le han roto mil veces el corazón, alguien complicada de alcanzar, circunstancias que yo misma me he impuesto. Puede que sí, pero no cambia el hecho de que en esos momentos me sentía devastada por el tiempo, me pesaba la vida, ¡Sí, la vida!, era como si en ella, ya todo me aburría. Como si las relaciones se volvieran complejas por simplemente intentar coexistir con alguien más, y me aferraba como siempre a mi soledad. Pero él pensaba que ésta soledad, provenía porque nadie más se daba cuenta de mi sensibilidad. Estaba equivocado, lo había ansiado. Y odiaba encontrar a alguien con quien coexistir y que me era necesario, más bien, me era querido.

Yami, tenía sus propios problemas emocionales, tal vez hasta más grande que los míos, y por eso puede que ahora los esté matando con alcohol, mujeres o la gimnasia, porque todos llenamos vacíos. Se esté hundiendo, él mismo: ¿con cuántas mujeres estará ahora?, suena torturador, pero no es así, me lo pregunto, con la decepción a la que me lleva ahora mi filantropía, la cuestión es: ¿Cuántas mujeres necesitas para llenar el vacío? Y ¿A cuántas alejaste para no sentirte impotente, sobre tu propia vida?

* * *

**Maruka15: **Bueno agradezco el review de **Ryuketsu no Hana**, y contestando a su pregunta sobre los tiempos en que escribo éste fic, bueno al decir verdad, fue una de las cuestiones, que intenté tratar con cuidado. Lo que sucede es que muchas cosas de las que hago o él hace, no las ha dejado de hacer, ni yo tampoco, es decir escribo las situaciones que aún suceden en presente, aunque suelen ser objetos que conservo o cosas que no he dejado de hacer, ni él tampoco. Todo lo demás lo escribo en pasado.

Les debo una sincera disculpa, la semana pasada no pude publicar, por complicaciones en la Universidad. Tuve un problema con el sistema de inscripciones, y me tenía la cabeza ocupada, que no podía escribir. Ya en la noche venía cansada, aparte que andaba enferma, ¡Pero el deber siempre llama!, gracias a todos los que me siguen en ésta historia.


End file.
